chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Veela
(Elemental Dancers) CR 7 Neutral Any, Medium Outsider (Extraplanar, Element varies by type) Initiative: +3 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Perception +10 Earth Veela: ''Tremorsense 60ft ''Water Veela: ''Sonar 60ft. 'DEFENSE' '''ACs': KAC: 19 EAC: 21 CMan: 27 (+4 Dex, +5/7 Natural armor) Powerfield: '''Veela (8 Churchill)-class, Temp HP 8, FH 4 '''HP: 106 DR '''10 / Magic or Opposite Element '''Immune '''Varies per element (Electricity, Acid, Fire, Cold) '''SR 18 Fort: +10 Ref: +9 Will: +6 Special Defense: '''1D6 point of energy (elemental) damage when struck in melee. ''OFFENSE'' '''Speed: 30ft Air Veela: Fly 30ft (Perfect) Earth Veela: Burrow 30ft Fire Veela: +30ft Water Veela: Swim 30ft Attack '(melee): 2 Veelablades +13 (+10 on multiattack) (2D4+12 Kinetic (Slashing), Operative) '''Attack '(ranged): 2 Elemental Pistols +11 (+8 on multiattack) (2D4+7 Energy (Elemental), Operative) 'Special attack: '''Beckoning dance, +1D4 elemental damage on all attacks, Triple Attack '''Spell-like abilities: '(CL 9th, Concentration +14) At will -- Resist Energy (5 points toward Related Element) Invisibility 3/day -- Mystic Cure (Tier 3) Suggestion (DC 18) 1/day -- Dispel Magic Other spells based on their element ''Statistics'' STR +5 DEX +3 CON +4 INT +2 WIS +0 CHA +5 '''Feats: Ability Focus (Beckoning Dance), Mobility, Multiweapon Fighting, Skill Synergy (Dancer, Mysticism), Nimble Move Skill: Acrobatics +13 , Bluff +15, Diplomacy +15, Mysticism +14, Perception +10, Profession (Dancer) +21, Sense Motive +10, Stealth +13; Racial modifiers '''Profession (Dancer) +4 Special Abilities' '''Beckoning Dance '(Su): The most surprising ability of the veela is their power to compel another living being into a magical, trance-like dance, which lets the elemental being drain the lifeforce of its target. As a Standard Action, the veela can compel a target it can see to join its dance. The target must succeed a Will DC 21 save or be compelled to dance for at least 1 minute. This is a Mind-controlling effect. At the end of each of the target's turn, it must attempt a Profession (Dancer) or Dexterity opposed check against the veela Profession (Dancer) check. If the target doesn't meet or exceed the veela's result, it takes 1d4 Constitution damage and becomes Fatigued. For every point of constitution dealt that way, the veela heals 5 hit points. HIt points healed in excess become Temporary Hit points that last for 1 hour. The veela can also trade 25 of those temporary hit points for an additional use of Mystic Cure (Tier 3). While engaged in this dance, neither the target nor the veela can be targeted without first making a Will DC 18 save. Any target which exceeds the veela's result on the opposed check ends the dance and gains 1 use of the Mystic Cure (Tier 3) spell of the Veela. Target that save against the original check of this ability is immune to its effect for 24 standard hours. The save DC is Charisma-based. 'Dance of Death '(ex): When making a melee attack against the same target as the turn before, the penalty for making multiple attacks with weapons is reduced by 1 per round, until it becomes 0 after 3 turns. At that point, the Veela can make 6 melee attacks at its maximum attack bonus of +13. Description Veela are perfectly androgynous elemental beings, standing between 5 and a half foot tall and 6 feet tall and weighing between 70 to 150 pounds, depending on the type, with Earth veela being the heaviest and Air veela being the lightest. Veela's skin colour is generally based on their elemental affinity, blue being water veela, green for air veela, red for fire veela and brownish for earth veela. They are extremely attractive but lack any sexual markers, being supernaturally androgynous. Veela are rather rare and generally live in larger elemental centers where they act as entertainer for various noble houses or genie military leaders. They have in-depth knowledge of the elemental plane and sometime also act as guides to travellers from other planes, asking for a bit of life energy in exchange for their work. Veela are non-violent in general, but one should be wary of them, as they are rather skilled with various form of light weapons and have mastered using small, curved knives generally nicknamed "Veelablades" and carrying powerful elemental pistols that they craft on their own. Veela's are regarded as sacred by many elemental beings, who will do everything in their power to protect them or at least make sure no harm comes to them. This is not a thing which is shared by other supernatural races, as devil and demons often try to capture veelas for their own nefarious deeds and even some of the good supernatural races try their hardest to capture or at least control veela for their own enjoyment. In the Prime Material plane, a veela is an oddity which would attract attention, but the being would require to use its dance to drain lifeforce at regular interval, or they would weaken and potentially die. They generally do so with the express consent of the being they want to "feed" on, but would sometimes do so against their wish if the need would be dire. Tactics Veela rarely get into combat on their own, and when pushed into it, they generally have an entourage of other elemental beings that they assist with their magical ability. They also attack with weapons in both of their hands, generally dancing while attacking at the same time, their slashes slowly increasing in precision as the dance goes on. While the beckoning dance seems to be their most powerful attack, veela are reluctant of using it against unwilling targets as it degrades its perfection of execution, but if truly necessary, they will use it on the most dangerous of their opponents to prevent them from acting while the other elemental beings eliminate the other threats. Air Veela Air Veela can cast Gust of Wind ''at will and ''Ball Lightning (with a save DC of 17) once per day. Earth Veela Earth Veela can cast [http://www.starfindersrd.com/magic-and-spells/spells/r/resistant-armor/ Resistant Armor] at will and Transmute Rock to Mud once per day. Fire Veela Fire Veela can make a 2 Scorching Ray attacks at +11 for 4D6+7 Energy (Fire) damage and cast Fire Snake (DC20) once per day. The Fire Veela cannot use multiattack with the Scorching Rays, as it is a Spell-like ability. Water Veela Water Veela can make 2 Freezing Ray attacks at +11 for 4D6+7 Energy (Cold) damage and cast Cone of Cold (DC 20) once per day. The Water Veela cannot use multiattack with Freezing Rays, as it is a Spell-like ability. Wysps, Mephit, Elementals and Veelas Mephits, elementals and veelas all come from the same original point, the simple elemental wysps which floats freely throughout the elemental realms. As wysps travel throughout the plane, they mix and match and gather into flocks, which coalesces over time to form different beings depending on the situation, environment and especially, the amount of wysps present at the time. Mephits seem to come from small numbers of wysps gathering in areas where there is already a large population of other elemental beings. After a few weeks, those wysps will fuse and create a brand new mephit, which rapidly finds others of his kind to learn the proper way to act and behave. One of the traits of mephits come from the fact that wysps of different elements can coalesce together, creating the demi-elemental mephits. Elementals come from the pure coalescence of wysps of a similar type in their home environment, which merge together pretty much like atoms to form bigger and bigger elemental beings. They do not appear to gain full sentience from this and can keep absorbing other wysps to actually grow in strength and power. Demi-elemental beings come from wysps of two elements merging in the demi-planes. Veela, on the other hand, are a strange case. Rumours want them to be an "evolution" of the mephit, but the fact they share little to no trait with the smaller member of the elemental race seems to contradict this point. They are made of wysps, as analysis in laboratory would let us believe, but the exact environment and necessary amount of wysps is not understood. It is quite possible that their affinity towards dance comes from free-spirited wysps moving in unison, but people cannot be too certain. Nobody is really sure how genies come into existence. The fact that they have two genders would have people assume they would reproduce sexually, but no "pregnant" genie was ever really met outside of the Jann, who used to be creatures who resided primarily the Prime Material plane in a distant past. Genies are quite dismissive of the question as well, some of them even getting aggressive when the topic comes up. It is generally recommended not to breach the topic when meeting with members of genie-kind. Category:Genie Category:Monster Category:Supernatural